Prometheus
Prometheus did not follow his brother from the pond in which they had lay for much time. While his blood studied things above the water discovering technology far beyond them Prometheus stayed secluded in his deep cave under the lake. He spend many years under there focusing on his mind and his thoughts. After a while though new goa'uld began invading the waters. Blood of the queens that had left the sanctuary of the lakes. Their stories began to peak Prometheus's interest drawing him from the water long after his brothers has taken the first steps. His strength of the mind let him control the host easily but getting through the new world was not as easy. He emerged as his brother Epep started showing discontent. As his brother started fighting a long battle he helped as he could learning much about fighting on the way. Though in the end to his regret he resorted to remaining neutral through the fight. His single ship sat to the side as the final battle took place. He went from there to study deeply into any technology that could be found. If he had to he destroyed and stole to get to it and carefully memorize it. While he wasnt on the trail of a new piece he was delving into the secrets of life again but this time from a new perspective and helping with the internal fights of the Goa'uld. His ships at first were some of the best but that stopped rather suddenly as many scientists emerged from the pools. From then on he fought to keep on par. He spend a long time doing this as new technologies ran shorter and shorter. He finally ran into his last prospect right after Anubis fell. The goa'uld named Indra was week and as a son of Anubis was going into hiding on a planet protected from goa'uld. Prometheus got him to swear loyalty telling him he would be back in the far future to rule and Indra would have a place of power as a scientist and general. At the time he wasnt sure it would pay off. But it was a gamble he would take and hopefully win. Prometheus spent years building his own empire among the other titans and gods of the space. He took a human host rather quickly using the superior mind of the human to the unas as he could. As conflicts arose he pushed his forces into war with the side he deemed shouldnt win. He didnt always chose the same side twice. Several times he helped his previous and future enemies and alienated the ones he usually helped. But he rarely lost. His small empire always seemed to hold together even when the rest of the galaxy was threatened. A few times his territory was invaded and almost destroyed but he had managed to get it back and restore it to it's former glory. Though. In the end everything was against him. The few titans left branded him a traitor, the lower gods deemed him a threat to be destroyed, and even the system lords went against him. Foces hit him from every side as his side taking that had worked so well finally turned against him. The final blow was hit by Ra as his ships pushed through his last lines and began its scorched earth mission. A single ship escaped the massacre. A small cruiser type ship Prometheus had crafted. The sleek design and the most advanced engines of that time pushed him into safety. The small ship landed on a rouge planet orbiting the entire galaxy about 15 light years out. The massive planet's geothermal energy kept a odd form of plant life on the planet while it's massive size kept an atmosphere coating it's surface. The small ship landed on it knowing it count go any farther and that it couldnt go back. The crew of 500 plus the Titan himself stepped out onto a chilly planet the landscapes bleak seeming with their dark colored plant life and few menacing red lights coming from deep chasms in the ground. He named the planet Sanctuary despite it's unwelcoming climate. He and his men found caves warmed by the flows of lava deep underneath and carefully built into it. A set up was created letting them live in comfort and peace. Large areas were devoted to growing some type of food while several teams went hunting often for the native animals which proved either perfectly peaceful or raving. A complex was built out of the rock using their weapons to mind and craft stone blocks to build it with. The complex was kept well stocked and heated as the men made it their home. The ship was dismantled for it's technology which proved to be valuable. Prometheus spend long hours studying all the information that had been in the ships computer system. Studies of technologies he never got a hold of, things from every major and lesser empire in the goa'uld race, and his own personal research and findings. He poured through them as he aged and his company grew. He used the sarcophagus to keep himself alive making sure his mental will kept him sane from it's effects. His people grew as they breed on the planet. The area become instead of a small fortress and living city as they slowly began to retake the many technological advanced that they had backtracked from. They used things found naturally to painstakingly duplicate the ancient remains of the ship that brought their people there. He stumbled upon ascension in his large library as his people began plans to build and launch satellites into space. As his stress began to show and his people decommissioned the first satellite and launched the next to look back towards home instead of just sitting there analyzing space he was enjoying his newfound powers. It was only much later as his people began to actually put themselves into space and build a small station on an astroid that had begun to orbit them 100 years earlier that he finally ascended. He was met by several though he did not speak to them. He merely flexed his new found power before striking off to explore his new boundaries. He spent the rest of his time working farther upwards generally ignoring most the other ascended as he pulled himself from one level to another becoming powerful though still lacking to learn the rules. Though he also kept an eye on his people watching as they made war and even greeting shifu after he joined the ranks. The progress of his extended family was interesting with even close family coming to power. Though trouble came as he first noted wraith in his home galaxy. In the mass of his power he believed in anger that he could stop them. He appeared in the mind of every wraith and could already sense the others at the edge of his mind. He pulled forth the energy as quickly as he could aiming it all over the milky way as crackling white spear tips but that was all he was able to do as one more powerful than him stepped in. He fought summoning the energy twice more before he caught the subtle change in the others. He ripped himself from the others as the more powerful ones moved in to subdue him. Prometheus ran erecting false trails and small traps as he went knowing it was all a matter of time before they caught up with him. He gathered himself in an area of power that even the others avoided. There he sensed new blood so to speak and he made his path into a room pulsing with white light bathing Neil. He found the stranger to be more trouble than he was worth as all of the ascended gathered together with him in the center. It seemed to him that being on a higher plane had grown stale in growth as the others held them back. He also wished to gather his people and bring them back to a path that would be honorable for his race. At his willing request The only other goa'uld minded ascended pushed him back down letting his massive energies return once more into the natural state of things leaving him with nothing more than his form and previous host memories in the future to his mind and on the planet of Subra a lord who he had just barely heard of. A sense of all that he had been through in his life flashed through his mind as he made his way to one of his generals. He wondered what had become of his family and people as the memories of being ascended left his. An empty space could not be filled in his mind as he ran through everything several times each time hitting that gap. Though for his memory he got lucky. Indra who had sworn himself to him pulled him from the grasp of the power hungry general. He was thrust into an unfamiliar galaxy as he studied new technologies committing them to his memory as his mind and body seemed fresh as it was a new thing. Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy Category:System Lord (Milky Way)